Generally, a flange which is provided at the circumferential edge of an opening, such as a door opening or a trunk opening of a car, etc. is mounted with a weather strip so that a gap between the circumferential edge of the opening, and a lid, such as a door or a trunk lid which closes the opening, is sealed by the weather strip.
As such a weather strip, for example, as shown in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-114973), there is a weather strip comprising; an attachment portion attached to a flange at the circumferential edge of an opening and having a substantially U-shaped cross-section and a hollow sealing portion made of a polymer material which are integrally formed, and a lip-like sealing portion which extends slantingly inward from the tip of an exterior side wall portion of the attachment portion is provided, and when the attachment portion is attached to the flange at the circumferential edge of the opening, the lip-like sealing portion is bent so as to come into contact with a panel.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-114973 (FIG. 1, FIG. 5, etc.)